Letters Between Rangers Again
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Time for more letters between Power Rangers, their allies, and their foes! What chaos shall ensue in the third full fic of the "Letters" verse? Now includes the Megaforce Rangers!
1. Letters 294: Fran & Toby

Happy Halloween!

Let's get these letters going for the third time! YAY! 

I'm using a random bit of fanon from my RJ/Fran fluff epic… *looks around for lost plot bunny*. Sigh.

Anyway: HUZZAH FOR NEW LETTERS AND CHAOS!

* * *

Dear Uncle Toby,

Can I come up and spend a week with you, please? I'm cashing in my stored up vacation time at the JKP and I'd love to catch up with you as well as explore Briarwood thoroughly.

Your niece,

Fran

* * *

Dear Fran,

Sure, I'd love to spend time with you! I'll get the spare bedroom ready. You'll have to occupy yourself a lot of the time though- the Rock Porium is busy every day. The day I hired four of the future Power Rangers marks the day of my best business decision! That was hiring them, in case I was confusing. This will be fun, even if you'll arrive just too late to see the sort of show Briarwood puts on for Samhain/Halloween.

Hugs,

Your Uncle Toby


	2. Letters 295: Hunter & Ryan

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

So… Disney owns Star Wars now. Huh.

* * *

Dear Ryan,

Ready to party 'til midnight?

Sincerely,

Hunter

* * *

Dear Hunter,

Oh yeah. Halloween, here we come!

Sincerely,

Ryan


	3. Letters 296: Justin & Gemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Hey Gemma,

Hmm. Do you think the villains have noticed the trick we and your brother played on them yesterday by now?

Justin

* * *

Justin,

I hope not! The longer it takes for them to notice, the more AWESOME the final results will be!

Gemma

* * *

Hey Gemma,

True, very true. Hopefully Billy and the other Rangers won't be too upset when the trick becomes clear. But so far so good this November. Hopefully the SPD mess will be sorted out by 2013!

Justin

* * *

Justin,

I think everybody is hoping for that… but how to resolve it is the bigger question. D:

Gemma


	4. Letters 297: Krista & Syd

Um, hi. I got distracted by watching "Jackie Chan Adventures" episodes this weekend.

One more thing!

I don't own Power Rangers.

One more thing!

I will try to update more regularly from now on until my winter hiatus.

One more thing!

Uncle should team up with Uncle Iroh. Antiques and tea and magic! How could such awesomeness go awry?

* * *

Dear Syd,

Tomorrow I'll be protesting against animal testing for make-up products at the San Angeles Mall. Want in? You can go shopping afterwards.

Sincerely,

Krista

* * *

Dear Krista,

… But why wouldn't the animals want to wear make-up?

Sincerely,

Syd

* * *

Dear Syd,

What? No, the animals are forced to wear the make-up against their will!

Sincerely,

Krista

* * *

Dear Krista,

Oh my Krybots. Those nasty scientists make them look like clowns, don't they? I'll be there!

Sincerely,

Syd

* * *

Dear Syd,

Um, sure. It's awful, particularly on the occasions the animals react badly to the chemicals in the makeup.

Sincerely,

Krista

* * *

Dear Krista,

That is an outrage! Make-up should make those who wear it pretty, not ugly! D:

Sincerely,

Syd


	5. Letters 298: DECA & Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Trip,

I find that the first of the two Animaria sequels filmed this summer is doing well finanicially. I believe it is safe to move past pre-production with the Christmas special.

Sincerely,

DECA

* * *

Dear DECA,

Thanks! I can't wait to tell the others! This is will be fun!

Sincerely,

Trip

PS: Though I'm certainly not telling Syd that she can't play Nadira due to the whole 'public not knowing about time travel' thing…

PPS: Speaking of Syd, I just got an idea!


	6. Letters 299: Trakeena & Toxica

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Toxica,

I'm so bored. The former Big Bads are all arguing about what to do next- keeping running Dough of Doom, start another evil scheme, both, or neither. Any ideas?

Sincerely,

Trakeena

* * *

Dear Trakeena,

Water balloon fight?

Sincerely,

Toxica

* * *

Dear Toxica,

Great idea! The other 'lesser' villains are in agreement. This will be fun!

Sincerely,

Trakeena

* * *

Dear Trakeena,

No trouble. Hmm… hang on, I hear people yelling at Trip. That can't be good. Maybe I should throw water balloons at them.

Sincerely,

Toxica


	7. Letters 300: Jessica Jeffries & Billy

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Yay, 300 letters! Woo-hoo!

* * *

Dear Dr. Cranston,

I was wondering… could I hold an interview with the first six Power Rangers? I promise to keep your identities a secret! It would be fascinating for the public to know what ever did happen to the original Power Rangers, after all.

Sincerely,

Jessica Jeffries

* * *

Dear Miss Jeffries,

Our answer hasn't changed in the years at all since you first asked. We don't feel comfortable discussing such matters with the even the intermediate or junior Rangers, let alone a junior ally like yourself. Furthermore, we don't want to risk in the slightest revealing our identities. They are called secret identities for a reason, after all.

Sincerely,

William Cranston


	8. Letters 301: Lauren & Jayden

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Yeah… I finally found this plot bunny again at long last. It won't tell me where it went. That's never a good sign… Anyway, I'm sorry that this went like a month without updating.

* * *

Jayden,

You IDIOT!

Lauren

* * *

Lauren,

What did I do this time? I swear, if someone raided your chocolate stash again, it was the Armadillo Zord. Mike has the video footage it doing the same to Mia and Emily's.

Jayden

* * *

Jayden,

You said "there can only be one Red Ranger"! Uh, NO! Wes and Eric? Shane and Hunter? Nick and Leanbow? Any of those name combinations ringing a bell? Moogers, look at how well Jason and Tommy and even Rocky got along during Zeo despite the previous two having been Red Rangers before Tommy. D:

Lauren

PS: How can a ZORD raid a chocolate stash?

* * *

Lauren,

Uh… I plead the fifth? Besides, there was only one Red morpher.

Jayden

PS: Some of the Zords are alive, like the Wild Force ones. Long story.

* * *

Jayden,

Then you should have said something along THOSE lines, not just that there can only be one Red Ranger on a team.

Lauren

* * *

Lauren,

But there can be only one leader on a team…

Jayden

* * *

Jayden,

… Then why didn't you say THAT?

Lauren

* * *

Lauren,

I'm going to go train. This is obviously futile.

Jayden


	9. Letters 302: Theo & Chip

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Chip,

How are things in Briarwood? IE, how is Fran doing? We miss her here at JKP.

Sincerely,

Theo

* * *

Dear Theo,

She's fine. But she still hasn't told anyone why she left Ocean Bluff so suddenly nor when she's going back. I think you guys might want to nudge her a bit. We Mystic Rangers don't feel comfortable doing so since she's your ally, not ours, even if she IS Toby's niece.

Sincerely,

Chip

PS: Madison says hi and that she'll bring snacks for the next Blue meeting so that you don't have to make as many as usual.


	10. Letters 303: Katherine Oliver & Isinia

Happy 12/12/12 everybody!

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers, not I. Bummer.

* * *

Dear Isinia,

How are things going in Newtech City? The rest of us haven't heard from some of you guys in a while, and those we have haven't been talking.

Katherine

* * *

Isinia,

Hello? Look, we're really starting to get worried about you guys. And we can focus on SPD's problems now that the Nighlok have been defeated.

Katherine

* * *

Isinia?


	11. Letters 304: Kira & Andros

Hey. Finally found this plot bunny again. Nope, no Power Rangers for me. But today is my birthday. So yay? And next time around I suppose I'll try to add in Megaforce. O.o

* * *

Well, that sucked.

* * *

Dear Kira,

Yes, well, it's not my fault that Venjix nearly broke the bioelectric grid last month in an effort to fulfill your 'Mayan prophecy'. Or that Billy was too busy making sure that everything would be set for the newcomers to fix our day-pad messaging system until yesterday. But still, I commiserate with you.

Sincerely,

Andros

* * *

Andros,

Huh? No, I meant getting stuck in a Pink meeting at Dr. O's when I dropped by. Syd was introducing them to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I can't get the songs out of my head! GAH! I just needed to complain to somebody.

Kira

* * *

Kira,

Ouch. Now I commiserate even further with you.

Andros


	12. Letters 305: Merrick & Tyzonn

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Tyzonn,

Well, at least the four of us didn't waste our time during the blackout.

Your friend,

Merrick

PS: Shayla says I ought to do the '^^' emoticon but I will not- Putrids, I just did it! Never mind.

* * *

Dear Merrick,

Yeah... I'm sorry about Vella introducing Shayla to emoticons. Even if Vella isn't.

Your friend,

Tyzonn


	13. Letters 306: Leo & Mr McAllister

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Leo,

I'm glad our dimension is back in contact with yours. But it looks like SPD is still out of the loop. Any ideas on why that is?

Sincerely,

Mr. McAllister

* * *

Dear Mc. McAllister,

No idea. Kai told me to tell you to tell your son that there'll be an emergency Blue meeting tonight at the Hartford mansion. Apparently the meeting's focus is to get ideas on why SPD is still out of the loop.

Sincerely,

Leo


	14. Letters 307: SA Myers & Sensei Watanabe

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

HI! I saw the first episode of Megaforce and I have to admit: YAY! But until proven otherwise (and probably even after that) I'm going to pretend it's another alternate dimension. Because otherwise they're being idiots, and I like the newbies too much to deem them idiots.

And now I've given Special Agent Myers (one episode character from Lightspeed Rescue) a first name. Yay?

* * *

Dear Sensei Watanabe,

Would someone care to explain what is going on?

Sincerely,

Special Agent Myers

* * *

Dear Special Agent Myers,

Well, it turns out that Venjix was not behind the bioelectric blackout. Apparently it needed an extensive 'reboot' to accommodate a new dimension. Or at least that's the present theory. Shane says they're discussing sending over a specialized team to see what on their Earth is going on. Also, the original B-squad snuck over to our dimension after the Galactic Council decided to close their dimension off. They're not sure why that happened. We'll deal with it later as it is not an immediate concern.

Sincerely,

Sensei Watanabe

* * *

Dear Sensei Watanabe,

Ah, I see. Thank you for the explanation.

Sincerely,

Special Agent Myers

* * *

Dear Special Agent Myers,

Thank my son Cameron; he's the one who explained it all to me as a non-Ranger I rarely get to attend meetings where important matters like these are discussed.

Sincerely,

Sensei Watanabe

* * *

Dear Sensei Watanabe,

That doesn't seem quite fair… Also, please, call me Quinlan.

Sincerely,

Quinlan Myers

* * *

Dear Quinlan,

Then you must call me Kanoi. Yes, well, they have to do something to need the meetings' members to a reasonable amount. Besides, I have enough to do with the Wind Ninja Academy without having to cope with intensive interaction with the Power Rangers subculture.

Sincerely,

Kanoi

* * *

Kanoi,

I see your point.

Quinlan


	15. Letters 308: Nadira & Lucas

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear sweetie,

So, how much longer is this Blue conference going to last? I miss you. :(

Love,

Nadira

* * *

Dear Nadira,

Sorry. We're trying to figure out how the Galactic Council in SPD's dimension locked themselves in. Apparently we're an "inference" or some such nonsense. Plus we're trying to locate whatever dimension has relinked into our system of dimensions, as well as when it unlinked in the past. Furthermore, Zordon got an email but we don't know his password. So… there's a discussion going on about how moral or immoral it is to hack into a dead sage's email and see what sort of spam he received over the past several millennia. This is the first email Zordon's gotten since his death. So, in summary, I have no clue how much longer this will go on. But there's plenty of beds and necessities, so we don't need to leave for a while and I don't think it'd be well tolerated if I left for a date…

Your apologetic boyfriend,

Lucas


	16. Letters 309: Karone & Trent

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Hey Trent,

Any news from Mack, Theo, and Summer yet? Andros is tired of me bugging him, so I figured I'd ask someone else instead.

Karone

* * *

Karone,

None yet. Dr. O. is getting kinda nervous (you didn't hear this from me!) because of them not contacting Hayley yet. Frankly, it is a bit disorienting. But they'll be fine I'm sure. When are any of us NOT fine in the end, right? That's one of the best benefits of being the good guys.

Trent


	17. Letters 310: Bulk & Phineas

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Phineas,

What are you, Norg, and Flit up to over there? It's making me and Skull nervous. And if your plotting is making us nervous, imagine the other customers!

Bulk

* * *

Bulk,

Why are we exchanging emails when we're less than twenty feet apart? In any case, Flit pointed out that you guys' customers don't know us, so why would they be nervous?

Phineas

* * *

Phineas,

Okay, they might not fully realize why they're nervous, but you're a troblin, Norg is a yeti, and Flit has those huge sunglasses! No one else here currently is in the know!

Bulk

* * *

Bulk,

… What do you want us to do about it? What CAN we do about it?

Phineas

* * *

Phineas,

Maybe go somewhere more Power Ranger-y?

Bulk

* * *

Bulk

Are you trying to kick us out?!

Phineas

* * *

Maybe?

* * *

Bulk

… Just for that, we're not leaving. We voted on it and everything.

Phineas


	18. Letters 311: SK & Master Finn

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Thanks to Mellie for inspiration!

* * *

Master Finn,

This is an unusual way to end our luncheon at Dough of Doom. I hope we are not discovered… I do not wish to be any more covered in food than I already am. I trust you feel the same?

Sentinel Knight

* * *

Sentinel Knight,

Honestly, I'm more worried about RJ finding out we've been eating at Dough of Doom opposed to JKP than getting any more covered in food. Also, why are the Mystics attacking the villains… never mind, wait, do mind. They were just running their pizza place!

Master Finn

* * *

Master Finn,

… I don't know. Let's just keep hiding.

Sentinel Knight

* * *

Sentinel Knight,

That sounds like a plan to me.

Master Finn


	19. Letters 312: Tori & Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

GAH! Today the Letter-verse is two years old! IT'S A TODDLER! SOS! WHERE DID THE TIME GO?

* * *

Summer,

Cam started another food fight at the Dough of Doom for me as our Valentine's Day date. What did you and Dillon do?

Tori

* * *

Tori,

We gave each other chocolate and… um, well, let's just say you win.

Summer

* * *

Summer,

Oh no, you don't get away that easily! What did you and Dillon get up to for Valentine's Day?

Tori

* * *

Tori,

It's nothing we want to make public yet, okay!

Summer

* * *

Summer,

Oh my. He totally proposed, didn't he?

Tori

* * *

Tori,

What? No, not yet. But if he doesn't want Scott and Flynn to kill him

* * *

TORI! DON'T READ THAT LAST EMAIL! I MEANT TO DELETE THAT! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!

Summer

* * *

Tori?

* * *

Aw, Grinders…

Tori, sometimes I hate you. And this is now one of those times.

Summer


	20. Letters 313: Danny & Jake

YES!

I can now start including Megaforce Rangers! Sorry about the delay, but I had to write & post the third chapter of Yesterfuture (which is part of this fanon-verse) before I could write this.

Hopefully the length will make up for the wait.

* * *

Hello!

My name is Danny Delgado. I am the Black Wild Force Ranger. So it is true, we have another Black Ranger?

* * *

Hey!

Yeah, I'm the Black Megaforce Ranger. Why, what's the big deal?

Jake

* * *

Dear Jake,

Well, only the primary colors are in every team. And there are few Black Rangers who weren't another color as well. Adam and Carlos both had a Green morpher as well (well, Adam had two) while Tommy had four other morphers. That leaves Zack, myself, Will, Dillon, and now you.

Sincerely,

Danny

* * *

Danny,

Okay, now I get why I'm a big deal. So… what was your team's headquarters? We have the cave Gosei and Tensou live in.

Jake

* * *

Dear Jake,

Well, we had the flying island of Animaria. We also lived there while Power Rangers. Nowadays only the Princess, Merrick, and the living Zords live there.

Sincerely,

Danny

* * *

A FLYING ISLAND?! LIVING ZORDS?!

* * *

Dear Jake,

Yes, living zords. A word of warning: hide your chocolate well if the Armadillo Zord is nearby.

Sincerely,

Danny

* * *

Danny,

Okay. I'll take your word for it. Anyway, a flying island sounds a LOT cooler than a cave. Are there other cool headquarters I should know about? Wait, scratch that. How about any average-y headquarters so I can feel better about ours?

Jake

* * *

Dear Jake,

Hmm. Time Force lived in a previously abandoned clock tower. Samurai lived out of the Shiba house. I suspect living and working out of a pizza parlor counts as cool, so that's all.

Sincerely,

Danny

* * *

Danny,

… A team of Power Rangers lived and worked out of a pizza parlor. I don't want to know. So… wait. We're missing a bunch of teams, aren't we? The ones with the cool headquarters?

Jake

* * *

Dear Jake,

Well, si. Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo had the Command Center, which is still impressive today despite being in ruins. In Space had the Astro Megaship; Lost Galaxy Terra Venture; and Lightspeed Rescue had the Aquabase. Ninja Storm had Ninja Ops, Dino Thunder the Dino Lair, SPD had SPD Command, Mystic Force had Rootcore, Operation Overdrive had the Hartford mansion, and RPM had the Garage.

Sincerely,

Danny

* * *

Danny,

Okay then. I understood like a third of that, maybe even just a quarter. I'm going to bed. But thanks; hopefully your explanation will make sense in the morning. If not, I'll just ask Noah.

Again: thanks!

Jake


	21. Letters 314: Carter & Bridge

I don't own Power Rangers.

You know, despite "Understanding the Letters", I can't help but feel that there is a lot more communication between the Rangers. However, I am a single writer and there are now like a hundred Power Rangers (depending on whom you count). Sadness.

* * *

Hey Bridge,

So… what are the newbies like?

Carter

* * *

Carter,

They're nice. Overwhelmed, but weren't all of us at the beginning? Anyway, my buttery toast is ready so see you later!

Bridge

* * *

Bridge,

True, true. I'm just asking because 'Jake' keeps emailing random people asking about 'cool' headquarters. I think he's having trouble figuring out the day-pad; but at least we're hearing from him.

Carter

* * *

Carter,

Hmm. I'll tell Dr. O. Hopefully whoever visits next will clear up some things for them.

Bridge

PS: Now for buttery toast!


	22. Letters 315: Ronny & Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Hey Trini!

Yellow Party at the Hartford mansion tonight! Woo!

Ronny

* * *

Ronny,

Am I going to regret asking why we're partying?

Trini

* * *

What? No, Trini. ^^ Now come on! Every Yellow up to Ninja Storm is already here!

Ronny

* * *

Ronny… please tell me you're not counting Megaforce.

* * *

Okay! Trini: I'm not counting Megaforce. :D

* * *

Ronny!

* * *

Well? Are you coming or not?

* * *

... Yes. See you soon, Ronny.


	23. Letters 316: Mora & Dayu

*weakly waves hello* Um, hi. I and my plot bunnies are recovering from a fairly major creative breakdown. Meep.

I don't own Power Rangers, obviously.

Okay… so what has everyone been up to? Well, hopefully that'll be covered soon.

* * *

Dayu,

Where are you? You're supposed to be doing the musical accompaniment for tonight at the Dough of Doom!

Mora

* * *

Dayu!

I'm serious: you need to get you and your music thingy over here! This is a BIG DEAL!

Mora

* * *

Mora,

I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh. I don't approve of this…

Dayu

* * *

Dayu,

Wanna tell them that?

Mora

* * *

Mora,

Uh, no. I like living.

Dayu


	24. Letters 317: Valerie & Maryl

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Also, I gave Vasquez from RPM the non-canon first name of Valerie.

* * *

Dear Maryl,

Just curious but… are you okay? You've missed your last two lunches with Emily Scott (I overheard Scott telling his dad about it since Jason brought it up to Casey at the last Red meeting and Scott overheard them). Is everything all right?

Sincerely,

Valerie Hicks

* * *

Dear Valerie Hicks,

I'm fine, just really busy with a new project at work.

Sincerely,

Maryl

* * *

Dear Maryl,

Well, okay. If you need or want anything, we're here. That's the best/worst part of the Power Rangers subculture- everybody is interconnected.

Sincerely,

Valerie

* * *

Valerie,

Yeah, I had kind of noticed.

Maryl

* * *

Maryl,

Heh... oops? :}

Valerie


End file.
